1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy gun, and, more particularly to a toy revolving gun for repeatedly discharging elastic bands which have been stretched over a form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Repeating toy weapons, adapted to discharge as missiles rubber band or similar projectiles, often suffer from difficulties encountered with the customary trigger movement in that in the "trigger pulling" stroke positive indexing impetus to the cylinder, or to the ammunition-carrying element of the gun so that the succeeding "round" can be dependably brought into firing position and be readied for the next trigger actuation. Repeating mechanisms are characterized, customarily, by a large number of small interfitting parts which have a relatively short service life.
The concept of the present invention provides a repeating toy weapon having a minimum of parts, which are easily fabricated, and in which both the trigger "pulling" or actuating motion and the return motion of the trigger, after release, are eliminated thereby allowing relatively free movement of the indexing motion impetus to the cylinder thereby assuring that rapid, dependable "firing" of the gun can be accomplished.